Enredos en la escuela
by Miharu Ch
Summary: Una estudiante tímida y asustadiza, que al conocer mejor su entorno puede llevarse un sin fin de sorpresas   mal summary, I know
1. Prólogo

Porque me envicié a lo mona que era Flaky.. Este es el prólogo! Ah, y la historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno claro~

* * *

_4...3...2..._

El estruedoso timbre de aquella secundaria se dejó r por todos los salones, sacándole a mas de un alumno una sonrisa de satisfacción, abandonando pronto las sillas para ir a saciar hambre, estirarse un rato, o lo que cada uno quisiera hacer. Fue en determinado salón que pudo divisarce a alguien aun apoyado en su lugar, al parecer, sin ganas de moverse. Flaky, aquella pelirroja que era lo suficientemente tímida como para no poder hablar correctamente, o sin tartamudear, o que incluso le tenía miedo hasta a algo tan pequeño y esponjoso como un pollito. La pelirroja mantenía ambas manos empuñadas contra sus piernas, con la mirada gacha y como consecuencia, algunos de sus cabellos cubriéndole el rostro.

-Flaky..

Ahí estaba uno de sus buenos amigos, Cuddles, quien siempre junto a Toothy intentaban animarla a salir al exterior, tratando de convencerla con que no todo era tan peligroso como parecía, aunque bien sabían que por algún motivo, la pelirroja solía salir lastimada, sea lo que sea que haga. (En este caso Toothy no les acompañaba, al encontrarse en casa bajo los cuidados de algún familiar -o amigo-, a causa de una picadura de abeja.) Flaky se limitó a suspirar suavemente, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo, negando levemente y pidiéndole que se vaya sin ella, explicando que después de todo ella ya se había acostumbrado a la seguridad que momentáneamente le proporcionaba aquel salón, almenos durante los recreos, cuando nadie más estaba por allí (eceptuando uno que otro profesor, claro) y sumada su extrema prudencia, pues era difícil tener algún accidente.

El rubio únicamente asintió con expresión rendida, alejándose de su compañera con pasos vacilantes; aunque la idea de encontrarse con Giggles y pasar un rato lindo animó al instante al chico, saliendo éste casi corriendo del salón.

...

Ahora de nuevo estaba sola, cosa que en realidad no era agradable, pero no tenía de otra, por ahora almenos.

-hum..

Estiró el brazo hasta atrapar su bolso escolar, extrayendo de su interior un pomo pequeño, cuyo contenido vertió en el vaso que venía incorporado.

Suspiró.

Quería que acabe la hora de descanso, pero no quería seguir escuchando clases. Lo único que deseaba era volver a su hogar y practicar las mil y un recetas que tenía guardadas, siendo la pastelería su adicción. Lumpy, un joven raro que atendía un 24 horas en medio de la cuidad le había propuesto el vender sus pasteles, notando que era imposible que la pobre comiera todo lo que cocinaba (aveces daba buenas ideas), pero ella se negó al pensar que podría liarse al hacerlos, y que los nervios no la dejarían trabajar bien. Mostrando una vez mas su incapacidad de tomar una responsabilidad en sí. Aún divagando en sus pensamientos, ignoró el hecho de que aún se encontraba en la escuela, por lo que empezó a mover sus manos a tal modo de que daba a entender de que estaba cocinando. Mostrando una sonrisa boba, y cerrando los ojos en determinado momento.

-Wah..

Cualquiera que la viera así pensaría que la pelirroja estaba mal de la cabeza. Y sería lo normal...

Y es entonces cuando alguien abre la puerta golpe, produciendo bastante escándalo, cortando por completo el ambiente que la pálida estudiante se había creado hace unos segundos.

-¡GYAAA! -chilló, estirando el brazo de golpe y causando que su jugo se derramara sobre sus cuadernos.

Perfecto.

Ahora no solo debía limpiar su mesa, si no que también debía de comprar algunos cuadernos más. Pero su atención se vio dirigida hacía el alto peliverde que irrumpió con su pequeño momento feliz. El extraño llevaba puesto un ... ¿traje militar? y una boina; quien al parecer buscaba algo, o a alguien, hasta que fijó su vista en ella.

Un momento de tensión se armó entre ambos, causando que la fémina llegara a temer por su vida, mas que todo por el aspecto que se traía el otro.

-Tú.. -habló finalmente, acercándose lentamente a la contraria, para quedar a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, sin desviar en ningún momento la mira.- ¿Viste...a algún profesor? - Su expresión seria y hasta fría cambió por una amigable, cosa que dejó desorientaba a la otra.  
El otro subió un brazo y rascó su nuca, riendo bajo, y al parecer algo avergonzado al notar el desastre que causó. Flaky...solo parpadeó.

...

¿Quién era él?

...

[]-[]-[]

* * *

Criticas constructivas son aceptadas! ^^


	2. Capítulo 1  ¿Linda?

HTF es creación de MondoMedia, no mía.

Este es un universo alterno, en mi historia todos tienen forma humana. Y la protagonista es Flaky...¡porque la amo!

* * *

-¡Lo siento! ¿A sido mi culpa, verdad?

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabecita por un buen rato, al parecer. Ya que al regresar a la realidad notó como el hombre que momentos antes le había dado un susto de muerte, ahora se encontraba con un paño en mano e intentando limpiar su mesa, ya que las hojas húmedas no tenían salvación. Ella reacció y se levantó de golpe del asiento, provocando que el ruido al hacerlo resonara por todo el amplio salón, fijándose entonces en que aún estaban a pelirroja giró el cuerpo en dirección a las enormes ventanas del lugar y pudo notar como todo el mundo aún se encontraba disfrutando de la hora de extraño por su parte solo observó los movimientos de las estudiante, sin hacer comentario aún; hasta que recorodó el motivo por el cual se encontraba allí.

-¡Ah!¡Hey! -agitó el brazo intentando llamar la atención de la pelirroja, a lo que esta volteó. Pudo notar su expresión aun con un poco de temor, cosa que la misma complementó al dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Usted ... -Empezó ella, carraspeando antes.- ..usted.. quién es? - subió ambas manos y las empuño a la altura de su pecho, adoptando la pose típica de una niña intimidada.

El mayor parpadeó varias veces, extrañado e interrogándose el por qué la pobre parecía asustada ... Él no daba miedo ... ¿o si?, aunque ante la duda bajó la mirada y observó su propia ropa. "¡La ropa militar no da miedo!" pensó; sintiendo como una gota resbalaba por su sien.

-¡Flippy! ¡Por favor llámame Flippy! - mostró una enorme sonrisa, estirando el brazo con intenciones de un apretón de manos. Pero la mano contraria nunca llegó, de hecho, se alejó más, ya que Flaky había dado un brinco por la sorpresa, tanto por el tono alto del peliverde, como el hecho de las yemas de sus dedos casi le rozan la cara; provocando que se golpeara las posaderas con otra mesa.  
Notando como la pelirroja aun no obtenía ni un poco de confianza, se apresuró en ampliar su presentación. - Yo seré un auxiliar en esta Secundaria a partir de mañana, es decir.. ¡el tipo que se encarga de las tareas pequeñas! - hizo una especie de mímica, moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro. - Tranquila, solo llegué buscando un profesor.

Ahora, si la otra no se destensaba, ya no podía hacer más...Pero efectivamente, la ojiverde mostró una expresión mas calmada, al tiempo que jugaba con sus nudillos.

-Mi nombre es ... Flaky - estuvo a punto de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, pero de nuevo la exagerada bulla que producía la campana señalado la finalización del receso la espantó; ya no pudiendo retroceder mas a causa de las carpetas tras suyo.  
El bullicio característico de un grupo de adolescentes se hizo presente, a lo que el mayor solo se limitó a remover su boina en señal de despedida y, prácticamente  
salió corriendo del salón, dejando la mesa limpia, pero a la pelirroja a media presentación.

-Ah..

Suspiró.

Casi como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, sus compañeros entraron al ambiente y cada uno se acercó a su asiento correspondiente. Flaky se acercó de nueva cuenta a su  
bolso escolar y urgó en este, con la esperanza de encontrar algo seco.

-¡Flaky! - llamó una voz conocida, sintiendo luego una pequeña palmadita en su espalda. Era Cuddles. - ¡Mira, mira! -al parecer entre sus manos tenía un adorno para  
celular. - ¡Giggles me lo di... -

Con curiosidad, el rubio desvió la mirada de su amiga, quien le observaba, y se fijó en sus cosas. - ¿Qué sucedió? -La apartó un poco y abrió totalmente dicho bolso. -  
Wah, no podrás escribir en esto. -Señaló.

-Lo sé.. - ella desvió la mirada, pensando en que hacer, y rápido.

Pero ya estaba llamando la atención de mas de un compañero, y tal vez el profesor siguiente no tarde en llegar, cosas que la pusieron nerviosa.- ... - Sin esperar nada, tomó sus cosas, cerró como pudo el cierre y susurrando una despedida huyó del aula. Logró oír como el chico la llamó, pero sin poder girarse por la vergüenza que sentía, solo avanzó mas rá en sus pensamientos no llegó a percibir como tras pasar frente una puerta, esta se abrio después. Dejando ver a Flippy. Éste notó el estado de sus pertenencias, e inevitablemente la culpa le atacó. Cuando estuvo por llamarla cayó en cuenta de que la estudiante ya no se encontraba por los pasillos.  
Se golpeó la frente con la palma, y suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Podré ser mas torpe?

Suave.

Su cama era en verdad suave.

Cosa que siempre le causaba problemas en las mañanas, al no querer despegarse de ésta, motivo por el cual solía llegar tarde a mismo la pálida muchacha reposaba plácidamente entre sus sábanas, tras haber llegado de las escuela no había hecho mas que tirar sus cosas a un lado -algo no propio de ella-, asear su cuerpo, e inmediatamente correr a su habitación y quedar así. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo se le había ido volando, y ahora la idea de tener que ir hasta alguna librería no le agradaba para nada. Bien sabía que no era prudente que una joven saliera finalizada la tarde, y menos sola.

¿Tal vez debería llamar a algún amigo?

Negó con la cabeza.

A uno le debía una disculpa, y el otro estaba enfermo.

-... si no fuera tan asustadiza ...

Volvió a negar, pero esta vez mas exageradamente, y ya sentada sobre la cama adoptó una mueca reflexiva... "¡Hay que dejar de ser tan pesimista!"

_Ella suele animarse así..._

-  
El recorrido no fue mucho y ella pudo hacer sus compras en poco tiempo. Miró su pequeño reloj de muñeca y celebró internamente al notar que no había tardado, sumado al hecho de que en realidad no había tenido que comprar mucho. Tanteó el dinero que le quedaba y de inmediato la idea de que le faltaban un par de ingredientes atacó su memoria. La verdad es que el 24 horas al que estaba acostumbrada a ir se encontraba un poco alejado, pero ir a una tienda nueva no era cosa del otro mundo. Acomodó bien sus cosas dentro del bolso y se encaminó al sitio.  
A la mitad, es que cayó en cuenta del frío que hacía. Frotó sus manos contra cada brazo a la vez que caminaba, expulsando aliento para comprobar si se formaba ese humo claro y visible; pero fue mala idea, ya que al distraerse no vió un cartel, nada llamativo porcierto; el cual notó a segundos antes de estamparse.

...

-¿..eh?

...

Para su suerte su nariz tuvo la dicha de no sangrar aquel día, ya que un fuerte agarre en sus hombros fue lo que impidió aquel encuentro. Flaky parpadeó confusa y luego de unos segundos giró la cabeza todo lo que pudo, divisando una cabellos verduscos.

-¿Flaky?

Una voz animada reveló la identidad de aquella persona, tratandose de uno de sus compañeros.

- Nutty...

Aquel joven loco al que se le veía a menudo con dulces en las manos; y con quien no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho.

-Nutty - repitió, girando el cuerpo y mostrando una pequeña, pero agradecida sonrisa.- G-Gracias.

La suave y boba risa de la joven se dejó oir, cosa que hizo que el joven mostrada una amplia sonrisa y se carcajeara después, siendo ésta su risa normal.

Tras una corta charla, el peliverde terminó acompañándola por voluntad propia, incentivado mas que todo por el hecho de que entre los ingredientes que la pelirroja compraría se encontraban un montón de cosas dulces, delatando como su obseción por éstos nunca descansaba. Dio brincos por todo el camino cual niño pequeño, recibiendo al final una piruleta a cortesía de Flaky, manteniendo ésta una expresión divertida frente a sus acciones, pero siempre pendiente de que el chico no salte cerca de cosas punteagudas. Somo conscientes del porqué.

-¡WOA! - Mordió muevamente al dulce, haciendo ese ;para algunos; molesto sonido con la boca, arrugando el ceño y curvando los labios en una sonrisa ante el dulzor degustado.

Flaky sonrió, y él volvió a verla.

-Linda.

-...¿eh?

-Ah...

Por la expresión del chico ahora mismo, cualquiera deduciría el que había dicho algo que no debía, viendose al peliverde ahora con una mano sobre la boca, y un trozo de su preciado dulce descansando en el suelo.

-Nu-

-¡AH! ¡Es verdad, mira que tarde es!

-Nu..

-¡Ve con cuidado!

-...

Así como el chico llegó de la nada, se despidió agitando la mano con la que sostenía la piruleta, alejándose rápido del lugar.

-¡Nos vemos, Flaky!

-Pero...

Bien, al parecer era normal en los chicos el despedirse de esa manera... _¿o en los peliverdes? _

Oh.

Justo ahora el rostro de cierto hombre cruzó su mente, a lo que la pelirroja reaccionó agitando la cabeza.

Extrañada.

_Ya que ahora mismo sus mejillas se sentían calientes._

Flippy, ... ¿verdad?

No. No debía seguir pensando, solo debía pagar las compras e irse. Era simple, solo debía volver a casa después y olvidarse de todo mientras dejaba a su cuerpo descansar. Fácil.

Fácil...

_...si esque aquel hombre no estuviera frente suyo..._

_

* * *

_

_Perdonen mi manera fofa de escribir ;A; _

_Trato de llevarlo lo mejor que puedo! Gracias por sus comentarios~_

_Ah, capítulo corto Uu._


End file.
